


Tainted Truth

by MarisHarken



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chara is an ass, Depression, Frisk is conflicted, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Multi, NOT FOR KIDS, Other, PTSD, Post-Undertale- Genocide- True ending, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Suicidal Thoughts, There is implied one sided feelings for Sans, everyone just wants to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisHarken/pseuds/MarisHarken
Summary: Frisk finally achieved their True good ending, everything should be okay now, shouldn't it? Something doesn't feel right though, it feels wrong.... Tainted.





	Tainted Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm writing this all out as a fanfiction because I realized that I haven't really figured out to continue this in comic form. If you would like to read the first few pages head over to my deviantart oooover here https://mar-is-harken.deviantart.com should be in my gallery somehwere. Anyway let's get this show on the road beauties!

The sunset was beautiful, or was it the sunrise? Frisk wasn’t sure which one it was but the feeling was all the same. They had finally accomplished what they aimed to do. Everyone was free, they were on the surface. It took two or more runs to get here, they didn't expect Flowey to kill Asgore in the last moments and take all the souls. When they beat him they expected that it would be the end. Going at it again, befriending Undyne, discovering Alphys's secrets, finding Flowey again except this time he became Asriel and then finally saying goodbye to the underground. They should have been happy, should have felt light as a feather standing next to the monsters they had come to truly care about. 

And yet…

_Why did they feel so wrong?_

The words crept into their mind like a mocking whisper, a growing darkness that weighed on their soul. Their hand reached for Toriel’s, trying hard to push the thoughts out.

_“Oh what a happy ending”_

Frisk froze in place, the voice was more than in their mind. It was a voice from behind them. Cold and bitter, it dripped with hate. A familiar pained cry of a monster made them look up, it was Toriel. They watched as she fell and turned to dust in their hands with nothing but a whimper escaping them.

“M-mom..?”

Childish laughter echoed around them, but there was no joy behind it. Frisk felt it around them, wrapping around like dark tendrils, the voice ringing in their ears.

“ Hey Frisk…” The voice cooed. “Been awhile… Miss me?”

Frisk turned around the scene of their “Happy Ending” fading behind them as the cold dark void circled around like a hungry animal. A face appeared in the darkness, it’s eyes dripped red like the determination in their soul, and it’s mouth grinned with malice.

“Have you had fun.. Frisk?” A child-like figure began to walk out of the darkness towards Frisk.

“ No… No..Leave me alone!” Frisk curled up pulling their knees to their chest, covering their ears as if it would make the voice go away. Light footed steps walked over and loomed over them. They risked a glance up at the figure holding a hand out.

“Now now...is that anyway to say hi,” Chara chimed grinning down at Frisk, “To an old friend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo thanks for reading! This is really short because it only goes over the first 3 pages of my comic. These chapters might be a mixture of long and short depending on how I want to pace it on a written format. Again this is more for me than for readers so there will be bound to be a ton of mistakes, but feedback is always nice. If you would like to see it in comic form just look through my deviantart gallery.


End file.
